My Lovely Brother-in-law
by D'vil
Summary: Kyungsoo dan Yifan itu bersaudara. Zitao adalah pacar Yifan, dan Kyungsoo menyayangi ZiTao sama seperti ia menyayangi YiFan. Lalu siapa itu Baekhyun?. Shounen-ai, gore. Kristao. Psyco!Kyungsoo.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle:**

**"My Lovely Brother in-Law"**

**Cast :**

**Do Kyungsoo **

**Wu YiFan**

**Huang ZiTao**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Warning!**

AU, OOC, EYD tidak sempurna, etc.

**_a/n :_**

Ini, sudah hampir lapuk di folder saya. Dan entah ada angin apa rasanya saya sangat ingin melanjutkannya lagi. Ini berbau gore dan sedikit thriller. Maaf jika buruk, mungkin ini mrmrng ga layak publish, tapi...salahkan saja saya yang setengah gila ini. Menganggap tatapan yang bersumber dari b\mata ping pong milik Qua—Kyungsoo—itu selalu berujung pada sebuah kesan misterius. Oke saya berlebihan.

Terakhir, jika ini memang tak layak sebagai bahan bacaan, katakan.

Dan jika kalian benar-benar tidak ingin melanjutkan membaca sejak menikmati paragraf pertama, klik tombol silang di pojok kiri yang terpenting, **Nikmati** ini dan **selamat membaca!**

* * *

Hari Rabu dimusim dingin, aroma beku seolah menguliti Kyungsoo yang baru saja melewati jalanan bersalju dengan pakaian seadanya. Bibir tebalnya memucat, beruntung ia tak sampai menderita hipotermia karenanya.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan kening ketika mendapati sepasang sepatu bukan milik Yifan tertata rapi di depan rumahnya. Dan ketika ia memasuki kediamannya, ia mendapatkan jawaban. Kyungsoo menemukan Yifan tengah duduk di depan televisi bersama seorang laki-laki—yang menurut hipotesa Kyungsoo merupakan pemilik sepatu tsb—dengan sangat dekat.

"Aku pulang." Kyungsoo berujar datar. Yifan memalingkan wajahnya kearah pintu masuk dimana tempat Kyungsoo berdiri. Ia tersenyum.

"Selamat datang, tumben kau pulang terlambat?." Kyungsoo tahu kakaknya tengah berbasa-basi, sama sekali bukan gaya Yifan. Kyungsoo melangkah menghampiri mereka.

"Tadi ada kelas tambahan. Oh ya, dia temanmu?" Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bertanya. Pemuda di samping Yifan nampak menegakkan badan lantas mengulurkan tangan kearah Kyungsoo.

"Aku Huang ZiTao." Suaranya lembut dan manis melebihi Kyungsoo, berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang err—nampak sedikit garang.

"Dia kekasihku. Kyungsoo, aku gay." Hening terajut beberapa saat, tangan ZiTao menggantung diudara belum terbalas. Kyungsoo mendesah.

"Kau jijik padaku ya?." Pemuda bermarga Huang itu bercicit takut-takut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Sedang Yifan mengelus punggung ZiTao pelan untuk menyalurkan rasa aman padanya. Kyungsoo menatap lurus Yifan.

"Berapa lama kalian berhubungan?." ZiTao menelan ludahnya kasar saat mendapati pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir Kyungsoo beberapa saat lalu.

"Baru dua bulan. Kau boleh membenciku Kyung, tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkan Tao. Aku mencintainya." Yifan meraih pundak ZiTao dan merengkuhnya kuat, sedang kekasihnya itu nampak tertunduk lesu.

Kyungsoo terkikik sambil melayangkan pukulan ringan di pundak Yifan. Ia berujar, "Santai saja, hyung. Aku tidak masalah kok. Dan aku rasa aku tertarik dengan calon kakak iparku yang tampan ini. Dia orang China kan?." Yifan mengangguk dengan tanpa bisa menyembunyikan senyuman yang terukir di bibirnya. Tao tersentak kala tangannya diraih oleh jemari mungil Kyungsoo dan di genggam dengan erat. "Jadi, siapa bottomnya disini?." Kyungsoo bertanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Menurutmu?." Dan ZiTao mendapati pipinya semerah stroberi saat tiba-tiba sebuah kecupan dari Yifan bersarang disana karna ia ingin menunjukkan pada Kyungsoo ialah pihak yang mendominasi. Kyungsoo membelalak tak percaya.

Rasa sakit masih bertalu di kepalanya ketika Yifan tiba-tiba berhambur kedalam kamarnya tanpa permisi. Kyungsoo bangun dengan berantakan. Yifan duduk di meja belajar sang adik dengan air muka masam, Kyungsoo masih mengais kesadaran di tengah keadaannya yang 'Hangover' akibat acara minumnya dengan Chanyeol tadi malam. Suara gorden yang menghantam kusen jendela menjadi penyela.

"Kyung," Pemuda yang lebih tua berujar, ia melemparkan sorot matanya pada sang adik yang sibuk duduk bersandarkan kepala ranjang—mencari posisi nyaman. Kyungsoo hanya menyahutinya dengan gumaman singkat sebelum Yifan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku dan Tao putus." Suaranya lemah, ada sirat lara yang terkandung di dalamnya. Kyungsoo tersentak.

"Kau bercanda?" Mata bulatnya melebar, mengabaikan pening yang belum tertepis sedikit pun. Ini sama sekali bukan cara yang bagus untuk membangunkan orang yang tengah terkulai sehabis minum tadi malam.

Yifan menggeleng, ini buruk.

"Orang tuanya tau dia gay lalu kalian harus mengakhiri semuanya?" Otak Kyungsoo tercemar kisah picisan opera sabun sepertinya. Yifan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ini bukan guyonan.

"Hanya salah paham, dan dia termakan itu semua. Lalu kami bertengkar dan...semuanya berakhir." Klise dan menyedihkan. Jemari mungil Kyungsoo bergerak cepat melemparkan bantal pada kakaknya, dan dia dihadiahi deathglare karna itu.

"Salah paham apa? Ceritakan, dude." Yifan menghela nafas. Menyusupkan oksigen disela nafasnya guna melonggarkan dadanya yang sesak itu. Ini berat baginya.

"Baekhyun. ZiTao pikir aku selingkuh dengannya hanya karna aku pernah mengantarkan Baekhyun saat ia mabuk berat. Dan gosip itu, Kyung...aku tak tahu harus bagaimana." Pancaran putus asa juga rasa tertekan tercetak jelas di mata Yifan, mengundang iba kala iris Kyungsoo bertabrakan dengan pandangan kakaknya. Ini lebih buruk dari yang Kyungsoo duga. Ini minggu ketiga dan nyaris mencapai satu buklan umur hubungan mereka, namun semuanya tandas hanya karna sebuah berita yang bahkan entah dari siapa bermuara. Denyutan dibatok kepala Kyungsoo makin menjadi.

"Aku ingin mati rasanya." Pandangannya kosong meski nyatanya kedua irisnya tertuju pada sang adik. Si mungil diatas ranjang itu mendesah.

"Baiklah."

Namanya Byun Baekhyun, teman satu fakultas Yifan yang terkenal pandai bersolek dan menyandang status sebagai bagian dari kalangan anak-anak populer.  
Namanya Byun Baekhyun, pemuda yang tingginya tak lebih dari Yifan namun memiliki paras yang rupawan menjerumus ke cantik.  
Namanya Byun Baekhyun, orang yang baru saja memencet bel rumah Yifan dengan beberapa kantung belanjaan di tangannya.  
Namanya Byun Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo rasa lidahnya gatal saat mengucapkan nama asing itu.

"Yifan-hyung di kamarnya. Terimakasih sudah mau datang menjenguk." Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur sambil membawa belanjaan Baekhyun yang berpindah tangan padanya. Yang diajak bicara tersenyum manis.

"Aku harap dia bisa sembuh secepatnya." Baekhyun membuntuti Kyungsoo. "Oh ya, maaf jika aku mengganggumu. Ku dengar, kamu jago masak."

"Bukan apa-apa." Kyungsoo memang berniat untuk memasak sebelum Baekhyun datang tadi, tepat waktu rasanya. Kyungsoo tanpa sungkan menggeledah isi kantong plastik itu dan menemukan bahan makanan yang tak sedikit, Baekhyun turut serta.

"Samgetyang pasti enak. Ah! Aku lupa beli daging." Baekhyun menepuk keningnya keras, Kyungsoo tersenyum misterius.

"Mau membantuku memasak?." Baekhyun tak menolak.

* * *

Siang itu Yifan dimanjakan dengan masakan buatan adiknya, ada Samgetyang, bibimbab dan beberapa makanan lain yang telah tersaji di meja nakasnya. Rasanya agak berbeda, karna lidah Yifan yang tidak baik atau karna Kyungsoo yang memasak? Entahlah. Tapi itu masakan terbaik yang pernah ia makan, mungkin. 

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah sembuh, Yifan bilang ia dan Tao berbaikan. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih. Pun sejak beberapa hari itulah, Kyungsoo jarang terlihat keluar kamar. Kalau pun ia melakukannya, ia selalu mengunci pintunya seolah ada yang di sembunyikan. Yifan baru menyadarinya kemarin pagi, tapi Kyungsoo berdalih dia diam di kamar karna ada tugas penting yang hampir mencapai deadline. Dan Yifan dengan mudahnya percaya.

"Aku ke kamar dulu." Kyungsoo pamit setelah menyisahkan beberapa makanan di piringnya. Sepanjang makan malam adiknya juga lebih banyak bungkam. Yifan merasa ganjil namun ia menepisnya. 

* * *

Kyungsoo telah bersiap dengan bilah berkilap nun tajam. Ia mengukir seringaian sambil menyeret langkah mendekati Baekhyun yang nampak tak berdaya. Mulutnya di sumpal kain handuk dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat.

'Crash'

Kyungsoo melemparkan pisaunya semaunya hingga besi tajam itu bersarang di pinggang Baekhyun. Darah pun mulai merembes diantara kain yang melilit tubuh sang Byun, aroma anyir menyeruak seketika.

'Buagh'

Tanpa perasaan, Kyungsoo menendang tubuh Baekhyun hanya demi menarik pisau itu dari pinggangnya. Darah makin deras mengucur, Kyungsoo nampak menikmatinya.

'Heg'

Tak dinyanah, kaki kanan Kyungsoo menginjak leher Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Baekhyun meringis, ekspresi kesakitan teramat kental menguar dalam rautnya.

'Craaassh'

Dan Kyungsoo belum selesai, pisau ditangannya bergerilya mengukir kawah di perpotongan tubuh Baekhyun. Sepanjang dada hingga perutnya terdapat sayatan yang mempertontonkan tulang diafragma dan usus, lambung serta beberapa organ pencernaan yang juga di bumbuhi darah segar. Tubuh Baekhyun mengejang, itu sakit sekali.

Baekhyun ingin memekik kala Kyungsoo memainkan pisau itu di jemari lentiknya. Menggoreskan alur abstrak dengan jejak darah yang tak sedikit. Terakhir, mata pisau itu menembus ruas jemarinya hingga tulang pada telapak tangannya itu terkoyak.

"Aku tahu, kau pernah menyentuh Yifan-hyung dengan tangan ini. Tangan jalang." Dua, tiga, tak terhitung lagi berapa kali Kyungsoo mendaratkan tikaman di tangan Baekhyun hingga kini tak berbentuk lagi. Baekhyun menangis, entah menyesali atau tengah mengutuk perbuatan keji Kyungsoo. Ia sudah tak sanggup bersuara, Lidahnya telah di potong oleh Baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu dan di mainkan di anal pemuda bereyeliner itu. Ya, Baekhyun separuh telanjang kini.

"Kau harusnya sadar, Byun. Yifan-hyung hanya mencintai Tao. Huang ZiTao. Calon kakak iparku." Melebihi segalanya, kata-kata Kyungsoolah yang paling tajam. Hati Baekhyun seolah lebur mendengar bualan pemuda bermata lebar itu.

Kyungsoo menarik rambut Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Air mata Baekhyun yang berurai, beberapa kali mendarat di dinginnya lantai kamar Kyungsoo. Matanya terpejam saat wajahnya hanya terpaut beberapa senti di hadapan Kyungsoo. Ia muak.

"Berterima kasih lah, Byun. Kau tidak akan mati secepat itu. Haha, Byun Tae." Hina, Baekhyun bahkan merasa dirinya lebih baik segera mati daripada sisiksa tanpa jeda hanya karna sebuah isu murahan dari para pendengki yang tak suka padanya. Lelah karna lebam dan luka yang bersarang di tubuhnya, malam itu Baekhyun terlelap diatas ubin tanpa beralaskan apapun. Ia bermimpi tentang hidup normalnya sebelum ini.

_**—**__**To Be Continued—**_


	2. Free?

Hari ini adalah hari jum'at dan itu artinya Baekhyun punya banyak waktu luang karna mata kuliahnya tak sepadat hari biasa, jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan menikmati kesendiriannya di kantin kampus tanpa seorang pun duduk menemaninya. Ia bisa mendengar beberapa bisik orang di sekelilignya tentang warna rambut barunya. Magenta, warna yang cukup berani mengingat sebelumnya ia hanya mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna coklat gelap atau pirang tembaga. Namun toh, sepertinya Baekhyun sukses dengan dandanannya. Karna tak sedikit yang memuji bahwa penampilannya itu lumayan.

Rambut merah keunguan miliknya berkibar ketika sepoi berarak rendah disekitarnya, mata yang di bubuhi puasan eyeliner itu menatap hanya pada satu arah kala seseorang menginjakkan kaki di kantin—Wu Yifan. Tak heran bila pemuda jangkung itu mendapatkan perhatian secara berlebihan, karna YiFan memang dikenal sebagai anak populer. Saat Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa Wu bermata elang itu berjalan menuju kearahnya, ia hanya pura-pura tak acuh sambil sibuk memainkan laptop di hadapannya.

"Hei, aku tahu kau melihatku." Mereka berteman cukup lama, sejak semester awal keduanya di pertemukan di kelas yang sama; sedangkan kini mereka sama-sama berada di semester kelima. Namun begitulah cara YiFan berbicara, to the point. Baekhyun hanya mendengus sambil mengibaskan tangan, mengusir YiFan.

"Tidak peduli. Sana pergi, aku sedang ingin sendiri." Yifan tak menggubris kata-kata Baekhyun sama sekali dan malah merebahkan pantat di bangku kosong di hadapan Baekhyun. Si Byun peminat nomer satu eyeliner itu mendelik pada Yifan seketika.

"Aku mau bicara, dan kau harus mendengarkan." Tanpa minat, Baekhyun menggeser laptopnya dan mulai menopang dagu sambil memandang wajah malas.

"Sial sekali punya teman bar bar sepertimu," Yifan tak menanggapi, raut wajahnya serius dan Baekhyun pikir ia harus berhenti bercanda. "Jadi, apa?"

Yifan menghela napas cukup panjang sebelum membuka mulut, bibirnya bergerak namun Baekhyun tak bisa menangkap satupun suara yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Apa?" Yifan mengernyit sambil melayangkan glare pada Baekhyun. Ia bahkan mencoba menjewer telinganya barangkali salah satu sarafnya terjepit. Oh, apa Baekhyun sudah tuli sekarang?. Yifan masih sibuk bercerita—entah tentang apa—dan Baekhyun dilanda frustasi karna tiba-tiba ia seperti terjebak dalam film bisu. Ia panik dan mulai tak mengacuhkan Yifan, ia memandang sekeliling dan tak jauh berbeda, baru ia sadari bahwa kantin yang semula sesak oleh pengunjung itu kini kini sunyi tanpa satupun suara yang berderu. Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Saat ia berpaling hendak bicara pada Yifan, yang ia temukan adalah sosok mungil yang kini tersenyum sinis padanya. Melemparkan tatapan benci dari dua bola matanya pada Baekhyun, dia Do Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terbeku di tempatnya, pun sampai Kyungsoo berkata, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Baek."

Kenapa ia bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo? Belum sempat otaknya mencerna, Kyungsoo telah menusuk mata Baekhyun dengan belati yang berkilat tajam. Bau anyir darah menyeruak dan kemudian gelap.

* * *

**CHAPTER II**

"**Free?****"**

All cast belong to **themselves**

But this fict tottaly _mine._

Teruntuk seluruh pembaca, khususnya

**DahsyatNyaff |** **KissKris | ****devimalik | ****eggxbacon** ** Annisa Dion |** **Dark Shine** **Little KT |** **Desahan Suga | Xyln | ****Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang** **| junghyema**

(Terima kasih atas reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya)

Then **Enjoy this** and **Happy reading**!

**.**

**..**

**…**

* * *

Baekhyun merasa nasib sial benar-benar betah bersamanya. Ia merenung dengan tubuh tak berdaya di atas lantai. Ia merasa lapar setelah beberapa menit terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Perutnya masih melompong sejak sebelas jam lalu sebelum Kyungsoo menghajarnya habis-habisan, dan kini mereka merengek keras minta diisi. Baekhyun mencium aroma lezat diantara bau anyir yang membekas di sekitarnya. Berkas darah telah hilang dari atas lantai, namun bajunya masih sama dan ia rasa hidungnya akan iritasi jika bau busuk di tubuhnya tak di hilangkan. Beberapa luka mulai mengering namun ada pula yang nampak menganga dan mulai mengeluarkan nanah. Menjijikkan. Ia bergidik membayangkan bagaimana rupa tubuhnya saat ini.

Nafasnya berhembus seperti badai ketika Kyungsoo muncul dari balik pintu. Rasa dingin, ketakutan—sejenis paranoid—tiba-tiba hadir dan membuat suasana hening di pagi itu terasa mencekam.

"Kau lapar, Baek?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan seketika rasa nyeri di lehernya yang datang tiba-tiba itu seperti mencekiknya. Namun ia masih bisa mengangguk dengan usaha yang lumayan keras. Mata lebamnya menatap Kyungsoo meminta belas kasih. Namun Kyungsoo tidak seperti yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Telinga Baekhyun mendengar seperti dua benda padat bertubrukan berulang-ulang, itu terdengar seperti sebuah talu gendang kematian. Matanya terbelalak dengan mulut menganga tanpa bisa meneriakkan sepatah kata pun.

'Menjauh! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku!' Baekhyun beringsut, merangkak sebisanya karna ia gagal berteriak seperti apa yang menjadi kehendaknya. Sedang Kyungsoo, ia tersenyum seringai saat melihat Baekhyun yang nampak kelabakan. Bagi Kyungsoo, ini sama mudahnya dengan menangkap kecoa yang telah hilang empat kakinya.

Ia meraih rambut sewarna kulit ubi itu dan menariknya kuat, Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan.

"Aku mau memasak untukmu, Baek. Akan ada sup yang enak." Manis, tapi Baekhyun tak merasa bahwa ini adalah hal yang baik. Nada suara Kyungsoo selalu meradiasikan ancaman yang nyaris membuat Baekhyun gila. Ia ketakutan.

**Crash.**

Tidak ada rasa sakit; pun darah yang membercak diatas lantai, namun Baekhyun merasa kehilangan. Tangan Kyungsoo berhenti menyakiti surai magenta Baekhyun dan ia tersungkur dengan dagu yang menumbuk keras lantai marmer di bawahnya. Rahangnya bocor dan bau anyir darah membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis lagi.

"Tunggulah lima belas menit. Makananmu akan siap." Ucap Kyungsoo menghilang di balik pintu. Tangan ringkih Baekhyun bergerak perlahan menyentuh pucuk kepalanya. Meski jemarinya telah nyaris tak terbentuk, beberapa syaraf yang aktif disana memberikan suatu vonis yang membuat Baekhyun makin terisak. Kasar. Permukaan kepalanya kasar. Kyungsoo membotaki sebagian kepala Baekhyun.

* * *

Nyaris dua puluh menit berlalu begitu saja tanpa terasa. Kyungsoo kembali masuk ke kamarnya dengan sebuah mangkuk di tangan kanan. Ia tersenyum riang, seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan sekantung permen gratis. Lalu menghampiri Baekhyun dan menepuk bahunya lembut.

"Baek, ayo sarapan," Baekhyun terheran, inikah Kyungsoo yang tadi memperlakukannya semena-mena?. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan menyandarkannya di dinding, membuatnya terduduk. "makanlah."

Ia menatap Kyungsoo lama. Ini sungguh ganjil. Mata bulat Kyungsoo bersinar penuh kepolosan. Apa Kyungsoo mempunyai alter ego? Atau—

"Ah! Tanganmu…" Baekhyun melirik kedua tangannya yang nampak mengerikan, ia tersenyum miris. Lantas menggeleng, mencoba menganggap itu bukan apa-apa. Mungkin Kyungsoo memang tak seburuk itu. Dengan daya yang seadanya ia mengangkat tangan menuju mangkuk yang ada di genggaman Kyungsoo, itu untuknya kan?. Namun Kyungsoo menepis tangan Baekhyun halus.

"Aku suapi." Sepeerti malaikat, Kyungsoo tersenyum dan bertutur dengan sangat perhatian. Baekhyun mulai terenyuh. Perih dirasakan Baekhyun saat ia mencoba balas tersenyum pada Kyungsoo—bibirnya sedikit robek—dan ia mengangguk. Kyungsoo tadi bilang bahwa ia akan memasak sup, bau segar dan menggoda dari hidangan di tangan Kyungsoo itu membuat lambung Baekhyun terasa di gerus. Ia ingin makan. Baekhyun membuka mulut ketika Kyungsoo mengarahkan sendok kemulutnya. Makanan itu singgah dan diecap oleh lidah Baekhyun yang belum sembuh benar—Kyungsoo memotong sebagian lidah Baekhyun, ingat?—dan sakit perih pun menutupi cita rasa sup buatan Kyungsoo itu. Ia meringis, bahkan nyaris memuntahkan sup itu pada sendokan pertama. Namun ia takut jika Kyungsoo akan kembali pada mode bengisnya. Jadi perlahan ia menelan sup berserat itu hingga masuk ke lambungnya.

"Apakah enak?" suapan kedua dan Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lagi. Rasa perih di ujung lidahnya berkali lipat, ia tak dapat merasakan masakan macam apa yang ia makan. Namun ia mengangguk pada Kyungsoo, yang terpenting adalah sup itu hangat dan mengenyangkan.

Suapan ketiga, keempat, dan seterusnya. Baekhyun melahap semangkuk sup itu sampai habis, mengisi lambungnya yang cerewet itu agar mereka segera bungkam. Hingga ia sampai pada suapan terakhir, Baekhyun merasakan lidahnya seperti terbakar, tapi perutnya kenyang. Tak berapa lama, perutnya terasa terguncang. Sakit. Apa Kyungsoo baru saja meracuninya?.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo mengerjap dengan ekspresi tidak bersalah, dahinya berkerut dibuat seolah tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Dengan suara halus Barkhyun mengerang, rasa sakit diperutnya itu makin menggila. "Kau sakit, Baek?" terlihat panik, Kyungsoo melihat kedalam mangkuk Baekhyun dengan ekpresi terkejut.

"Baek, maaf. Aku tadi mau membuatkanmu sup rumput laut. tapi karna rumput lautnya tidak ada, aku menggantinya dengan rambutmu. Aku pikir itu sama saja." Baekhyun tersentak sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa di nyaris lebur.

"Apa kau akan segera mati?" Kyungsoo masih sama, dan Baekhyun merasa di bodohi habis-habisan. Ia masih Kyungsoo yang kejam pada Baekhyun, Kyungsoo yang tak punya ampun. Nyatanya, ia kini berujar sambil tersenyum miring. Nyeri di perut Baekhyun tak kunjung reda hingga akhirnya ia pingsan karna rasa sakit itu menenggelamkan kesadarannya.

* * *

Temaram cahaya mentari menjadi latarnya, sore telah beringsut turun. Mereka menikmatinya, berdua. Berbagi ruang juga romansa kala mereka duduk di balkon apartemen. Pemuda bermarga Wu itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang kekasih. Sesekali ia mendaratkan beberapa kecupan dibagian tubuh Huang pemilik apartemen, menyalurkan pujian tanpa sebuah harus berucap.

"_Lemon tea_-nya dingin." Tao, dengan rona manis di pipinya—disamarkan oleh cahaya mega yang bersemburat namun masih nampak mempesona—berujar. Dua pasang obsidian itu saling bertukar pandang.

"Biarkan saja." Untuk kesekian kali, Yifan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi ZiTao, membuat rona merah pastel itu merambat semakin jelas. Mata elang milik Yifan menatap ZiTao penuh puja. Ia nyaris melumat bibir ZiTao jika saja ponselnya tak berdering menginterupsi. ZiTao terkikik sedang Yifan mendengus lalu dengan segera mengangkat telfon.

"Hallo?"

"Jangan membuatku mengurusi urusanmu." Itu Kyungsoo, ZiTao menguping terang-terangan. Dan YiFan tidak keberatan saat kekasihnya itu menempelkan telinga di sisi luar ponselnya.

"Ada apa?" Yifan membelai pipi ZiTao dan kekasihnya itu menepisnya sadis. ZiTao lebih tertarik dengan nada bicara Kyungsoo yang kali ini terdengar kental akan sarkasme.

"Fangirl. Kenapa aku harus punya kakak yang sangat terkenal sepertimu, sialan?" Yifan terkekeh, namun ZiTao mengernyitkan kening. Menatap kekasihnya itu heran, bagaimana bisa ia sekonyol itu di hadapan adiknya?.

"Apa kau diganggu atau di banding-bandingkan dengan ku lagi? Ayolah Kyung, ki—" Kyungsoo menyela dengan cepat.

"Aku hanya butuh privasi, hyung. Kau mengungsi di apartmen pacarmu dan aku pikir aku akan mendapatkan satu hari untukku sendiri. Tapi fans sialanmu itu mengirim beberapa kado dan membunyikan bel berulang-ulang. Menyebalkan."

"Woo, woo, adik kecil. Santai saja. Apa seburuk itu?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya bahwa salah satunya memberimu kondom dan membawakan dirinya sebagai hadiah. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, selamat ulang tahun Wu YiFan. Tuhan memberkatimu." Sambungan terputus dan Yifan terbahak keras. Kyungsoo selalu sebal dengan Yifan yang punya banyak penggemar dimanapun. Tak bisa ia bayangkan wajah Kyungsoo yang mungkin tengah dilanda amarah. Yifan masih terus tenggelam dalam tawa tanpa mengetahui raut wajah ZiTao yang berubah masam. Namun ketika ZiTao beranjak dari duduknya dan membanting pintu balkon dengan keras, Yifan menghentikan tawanya segera, lantas mengejar ZiTao.

"Peach, apa kau marah?"

* * *

Disekap dalam kamar yang bukan milikmu itu tidak nyaman, bahkan mungkin jika tempat itu milikmu pun rasanya tak akan jauh beda. Karna pada intinya, disekap itu tidak enak. Kebebasanmu dibatasi dan hidup dalam batas selalu nampak buruk. Akan selalu ada rasa was-was dan ketakutan. Seolah sendiri padahal tidak, rikuh pada suasana. Jadi, seperti itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun. Apalagi mengingat orang yang menyekapnya itu tak pernah berbuat hal yang menyenangkan.

Baekhyun menatap sekeliling. Entah berapa lama ia pingsan, namun saat ia telah membuka mata lagi, hari sudah beranjak sore. Rasa sakit di perutnya telah mereda, ia sedikit lega kala tak menangkap siluet Kyungsoo di sudut manapun. Bau tak sedap disekelilingnya masih berkeliaran keluar masuk rongga hidung padahal Baekhyun muak, ia mengabaikannya kuat-kuat. Setengah jam Baekhyun habiskan dengan melamun, satu hal yang menjadi bahan renungan Baekhyun adalah, kapan ia bebas dan bagaimana caranya?.

Baekhyun mulai bergerak meski terbatas, ia menggeser tubuhnya perlahanmenuju kearah ranjang Kyungsoo. Barangkali pemuda bermata bulat itu menyembunyikan kunci cadangan. Lagi dan lagi. Meski sendinya terasa linu, juga kulitnya terasa perih, ia terus bergerak sebisanya. Hingga tak berapa lama ia sampai di sisi laci kecil disamping ranjang Kyungsoo. Nafasnya berhembus satu-satu kepayahan. Tangannya yang nyaris tak berbentuk itu terulur keatas, hendak meraih apa saja yang mungkin menjadi hal berguna untuk membawanya pergi dari sini. Sayangnya, seolah nasib baik lah yang meninggalkan Baekhyun, ia hanya menemukan sebuah buku—yang terlihat seperti buku harian—dengan sampul kecoklatan serta lambang yinyang besar di sampul belakangnya dan sebuah buket bunga mawar di bagian depan. Entah kenapa Baekhyun tak terkejut, buku itu menggambarkan kepribadian Kyungsoo menurutnya. Baekhyun penasaran tentang apa yang mungkin menjadi isi dari buku itu, namun karna itu bukanlah hal yang Baekhyun cari, ia mengabaikannya. Meletakkannya di tempat semula.

Baekhyun merasa ia mungkin akan membusuk disini sampai mati. Pasalnya tidak ada orang lain yang masuk ke kamar ini selain Kyungsoo. Tak ada akses untuk menghubungi pihak luar, ponsel Baekhyun tentu saja di rampas oleh tak punya apa-apa dan siapa-siapa sekarang. Disamping lamunannya, tangan Baekhyun terus bergerilya hingga ia menemukan besi padat yang tak lain adalah sebuah kunci. Ia menduga, itu adalah kunci kamar ini. Mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan mati membusuk disini?. Ia tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Baekhyun masih punya harapan. Baekhyun menggenggam kunci itu erat.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu, membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah. Seolah tak menaruh curiga atas apapun, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kearah Baekhyun dengan tenang. Suara tapak kaki Kyungsoo yang beradu dengan lantai terdengar seperti tabuh lagu pemakaman, mengingat Kyungsoo sudah ia anggap sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa. Kyungsoo berjongkok di hadapannya, Baekhyun menarik kepalanya. Ia terlihat seperti seekor anjing yang tersesat—ketakutan—dengan mata yang bersinar sayu meminta iba. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

"Kau mau kuajak pergi?" Kyungsoo masih menatap lekat Baekhyun yang tak mau memandangnya. Kyungsoo menawarinya namun nada suaranya lebih terdengar seperti memerintah. Kepalanya tertunduk, membuat Kyungsoo terpaksa meraih dagu Baekhyun agar pemuda manis itu agar mereka bisa saling bertatapan. Airmata mulai menggenang kembali di sudut mata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo berpikir mungkin akan seru jika mata Baekhyun dibuat lebar, memberikan beberapa goresan dengan pisau berkarat agar Baekhyun terlihat sedikit berbeda—namun mereka sudah tidak punya banyak waktu.

* * *

Baekhyun tak pernah menduga bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar seorang yang kompleks. Selain bermuka dua dan sadis, Kyungsoo juga picik. Mereka—Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun—keluar dari apartemen Kris dengan tanpa dicurigai. Baekhyun mengenakan hoodie yang entah milik siapa, yang jelas hoodie berwarna abu-abu itu menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya dan sukses membuat luka di sekujur tubuhnya tersamarkan. Baekhyun diseret oleh Kyungsoo menuju tempat parkir usai melewati penjaga di lantai bawah, ia membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke jok belakang bersama beberapa bingkisan yang ia letakkan secara sembarangan.

Dada Baekhyun bergemuruh, ia akan bebas setelah ini?

Pintu mobil tertutup dengan sebuah suara debuman yang lumayan keras. Baekhyun meringis karna beberapa lukanya terbentur oleh benda-benda di sekitar. Kyungsoo menyalakan mesin dan melesat meninggalkan apartemennya, sedikit rasa bahagia mulai berhembus di hati Baekhyun meski hanya sebentar. Sangat sebentar. Karna ia mendapatkan sebuah firasat buruk saat di tengah perjalanan—yang entah kemana Kyungsoo akan membawanya—ia melihat bocah bermata _doe _itu menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanan sambil berujar,

"Sepuluh menit lagi mungkin aku sudah ada disana, jangan mulai tanpa aku. Dan aku bawa apa yang kalian cari."

Dan firasat buruk Baekhyun terbukti benar.

—**To Be Continued—**

* * *

**A/n : **

Ya tuhan ini sangat lama sekali sejak aku update chapter pertama.

Apa ini terasa membosankan? aku pikir iya. Karna memang ini baru dalam tahap pengenalan, mungkin chapter depan baru akan ada kenaikan/? plot.

Untuk **Faren/Ichi** yang bersedia menjadi _**Beta Readers**_ saya, terima kasih banyak Chagi. :*

And as always, my gratefull thanks for all raders, reviewers, and all people that respect this fict.

_**I love ya!**_ xD

Dan untuk para **Silent Readers****, **apa karya ku sudah sebegitu bagusnya hingga kalian enggan berkomentar?

Ini terdengar sedikit menyakitkan. Tapi aku selalu ngerasa, Seburuk apapun penilaian kalian terhadap cerita yang aku tulis, itu sangat **berharga**.

Last, Terima kasih sudah membaca, see ya on **next Chapt**!

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Regards,**

**Bi**


End file.
